Lost Memory
by nehebka
Summary: Daniel comes back to life but he doesn’t remember who he is. Somebody who is mad at him would tell him who he was. Will he be able to assimilate it? - Spoilers: Full Circle, Fallen. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost Memory  
  
Author: Nehebka  
  
Spoilers: Full Circle and Fallen  
  
Mail: nehebka2003yahoo.es  
  
Summary: Daniel comes back to life but he doesn't remember who he is. Somebody who is mad at him would tell him who he was. Will he be able to assimilate it?  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters and property of Stargate SG-1 belong to MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. and Double Secret Productions. This fan fiction was created just for entertainment. No copyright or trademark infringement was intended.  
  
Lost Memory by Nehebka – chapter 1  
  
General Hammond was waiting at the end of the ramp. Two hours before he had received a message of SG-1 saying that they've found Daniel. The archaeologist was still hale and hearty. General Hammond couldn't believe it and he wouldn't until he would see it by his own eyes. Then the wormhole was actived and five silhouettes appeared in the Stargate's event horizon.  
  
"Welcome back Doctor Jackson!" said Hammond glad to see him again.  
  
"Thank you. thank you very much" said a confused Daniel. He looked around the gate room and all the people who was around whose faces he didn't recognize. These strangers welcomed him and said how glad they were to see him alive. The archaeologist was overwhelmed by this welcome. The only thing he wanted was to be left alone.  
  
"You have no memory of who I am?" said Hammond who recognized the confused Daniel who was looking at the people as he has never seen it before.  
  
"None whatsoever" admit Daniel.  
  
Jack could see that Daniel was overwhelmed, confused by his amnesia and this crow didn't help him to calm down. So O'Neill looked towards the exit and gestured to Daniel.  
  
"I think Daniel is tired" said Jack aloud so everybody could listen to him and then he looked at him and said "I'll show you your quarter"  
  
"Thanks" mumbled Daniel as they head towards the exit.  
  
"Not exactly home but. we unpacked some of your stuff" said Jack while he opened the door and ushered Daniel in. Daniel looked around the quarter. He was amazed, the room was full of artifacts and books that he deduced that must have been his.  
  
"You kept all these even though you thought I was dead" muttered Daniel while he walked around the room. "We must have been really close Jim".  
  
Jack shook his head in agreement. Yes, they were closed, really good friends. But the fact that Daniel wasn't able to remember his name hurt him. Daniel could see that his lost memory caused him great distress. The archaeologist cleared his throat and thought another subject to talk about because the room was as quiet as a grave. This silence made him feel uncomfortable. Daniel noticed the picture of Sha'ree on the nightstand, pick it up and looked at it.  
  
"I know her" said Daniel.  
  
"Really?!" exclaimed Jack. The way that Daniel has said he knew her encouraged him. He really hoped that the archaeologist would remember everything again as nothing has ever happened. Daniel realized this sudden hope and felt uncomfortable again.  
  
"I-I mean. I must. right?" said Daniel not sure what Jack expected to hear.  
  
"Yeah." sighed Jack.  
  
"Who is she? What's her name?" asked Daniel. He was captivated by her beauty.  
  
Jack shook his head, he couldn't say anything. "You tell me" said as he left and close the door behind him.  
  
Daniel spent the night in the quarter because he didn't have anywhere else to go. He was peaceful sleeping when he suddenly woke up and looked at the picture of Sha'ree again. He has a strong need to talk to somebody so he left his room and knocked at the door of Teal'c's quarter. Teal'c was sit on the floor while he was trying to kel-no-reem. When Daniel walked in and took a seat Teal'c looked up and saw the photo that Daniel was holding up.  
  
"Her name is Sha'ree" said Daniel. Teal'c nodded. "No one told me that. I remembered by myself. I dreamed about her and when I woke up, I knew her name" said Daniel proudly.  
  
"That's good news Daniel Jackson".  
  
"Yeah, it's the first time I've believed I might have a chance. You know. if I can remember a name, then, there's a chance it's all in there somewhere, right?"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
"So... where is she?". The look on Teal'c's face said it all. "I see. She's dead." Daniel looked at the photo again. "I must have loved her very much" mumbled while he fondled the picture. "Please tell me more about her. Where and how did I meet her? How did she die?"  
  
"I believe it'll be wiser if you remember on your own accord". Daniel nodded in understanding and left the quarter.  
  
Daniel sat in his bed and tried to remembered. He looked all the stuff that was in the room, but nothing but the photo looked familiar. He had to remember by his own, that's what everybody expected. However he didn't know if he really wanted to remember. What if he didn't like who he was? What if he didn't have his memory to make up for something he has done wrong? Suddenly the lights went out.  
  
"Hello Daniel" said a young man who was in his mid 20s  
  
"Who are you?!" said Daniel scared. He didn't know how he had entered in his room, the door was closed. The young man wore strange clothes, they looked familiar to Daniel.  
  
"The problem is not who I am but who you are. I'm here to help you remember your failure life. You don't deserve to be alive again. You kill me and my world" said the young man.  
  
Sam wanted to see how Daniel was. She was in front of the door but she doubted. Maybe what Daniel needed was to be alone to assimilate his new life. She made up her mind and she decided that she would talk to him later. She hadn't gotten two steps away his door when he heard a loud thud come inside the door. Sam opened the door slowly and saw some of his artifacts broken in the floor.  
  
"Daniel?" said Sam but Daniel didn't respond. "Daniel, it's me Sam. Talk to me". The archaeologist shook his head and close his eyes. He rested his head on his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" mumbled again and again looking at the young man. Sam looked up to where Daniel was looking at. She saw a young man dressed in Abydoan clothes.  
  
"Hey, who are you?!" yelled Sam but before she could said anything else the young man turned into a glowy ball and left the quarter.  
  
She lunged for the phone. "Medical emergency, Daniel's quarter". Replacing the receiver she rushed back to the archaeologist and kneeled beside him. "Easy, easy, it'll be okay Daniel" said softly  
  
Please, please tell me what you think! And forgive me for my mistakes and bad spellings, English it's not my mother tongue. 


	2. chapter 2

Lost Memory by Nehebka - Chapter 2  
  
All the members of SG-1 were in the waiting room. Nobody understood what have happened to Daniel. When he arrived to Earth he seemed fine. However all they wanted to know now was how he was. Doctor Fraiser emerged from the double swing doors. All the members stood up.  
  
"How is Doctor Jackson?" asked Jonas.  
  
"He had suffered a shock. Now he's sleeping. I've given him a strong sedative and he should sleep for the rest of the day" said Janet  
  
"Do you know what caused the shock?" asked Jack looking at Janet. She didn't have an answer so she shook her head. "Carter, what did it happen in the quarter?" said as he glanced up at Sam.  
  
"I'm not sure... when I arrived Daniel was very upset and he kept repeating again and again he was sorry".  
  
"Sorry about what?!" said Jack  
  
"I don't know sir" sighed Sam. "It seems he was appologizing to the man I saw in his room. I only saw him for a few seconds. I haven't seen him before... he looked like Abydonian... and I think he's an ascended being" said Sam.  
  
"Maybe the Elders are punishing him for breaking the rules and fight against Anubis" said Teal'c.  
  
"For cryin' out loud!" exclaimed Jack "This is absurd! Why would somebody would give Daniel the chance to live again erasing all his memories and then punishing him!". Jack was speaking too loud; Sam cleared her throat as a way to tell him he was shouting. He understood and tried to calm down. "We must find who this ascended being is" said Jack and the rest of members of SG-1 nodded in agreement. "Carter you should try to concentrate and have his portrait painted. Jonas, you and Teal'c will keep an eye on Daniel just in case he wakes up. I'll go to talk to Hammond".  
  
Daniel stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, he's waking up" whispered Jonas to Teal'c. Both came closer to Daniel.  
  
"How are you Doctor Jackson?" said Jonas.  
  
Daniel looked around the room. "Confused" said.  
  
"You're in the infirmary. Major Carter found you in your quarter very unsettled" explained Teal'c.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" asked Jonas softly. He didn't want to press him.  
  
"There was a man. He looked familiar to me but I don't know where I've seen him before" mumbled Daniel. Suddenly he remembered everything he told him, how he destroyed Abydos and killed its people. "It was all my fault, I-I failed them" sobbed Daniel and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Jonas. "Come on Doctor Jackson, talk to us".  
  
But there was nothing Teal'c or Jonas could tell him to calm him down. Daniel felt guilty, they were dead because of him He didn't deserve this second chance to live. He didn't want to talk, not now. Not ever. He just wanted to be alone. He turned over his back to Jonas and Teal'c. Jonas sighed because he understood Daniel wouldn't say anything, at least not today. So they decided to leave him alone for a while.  
  
All the members of SG-1 and general Hammond were in the briefing room trying to find out what has happened in Daniel's quarters.  
  
"Major Carter, do you have the portrait painted?" asked Hammond.  
  
"Yes sir" said as she began to give out the paint to everyone. "I've been thinking and I think I've seen him in Abydoss..."  
  
"Indeed" said Teal'c when he looked at the photo.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Teal'c and a young man named Tobay are waiting for the imminent attack of Goauld's' spaceships. Tobay is getting nervous and scared.  
  
"Is there something you wish me to ask me?" said Teal'c looking at Tobay.  
  
"You are a friend of Daniel Jackson, aren't you?" asked Tobay. Teal'c nodded in agreement. "Skaara says he is not dead. He is now a God"  
  
"A God he is not" explained Teal'c.  
  
"Is he not powerful?" asked Tobay.  
  
"That remains unclear" answered Teal'c.  
  
"Daniel once brought freedom to my people from false God Ra. He has asked us to fight, we'll fight in his name. Die for his cause if we must. Skaara says Daniel will protect us, watch over our families". He couldn't believe what Teal'c said him, wasn't Daniel a powerful God? Daniel asked them to fight, Tobay didn't want to but he believed Daniel was a God so he didn't dare to disobey him.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
"So now this Tobay is trying to punish Daniel because-" said Jack but he couldn't finish because Jonas interrupted him.  
  
"Anubis destroyed Abydoss" said Jonas.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Sam with concern. "Tobay is an ascended being, we can't stop him!" sighed Sam.  
  
"The only thing we can do is keep an eye on Daniel" said Hammond. "Doctor Fraiser, how is he?"  
  
"Well, he's depressed, not eating, not sleeping. He feels overwhelmed by guilty, he feels he failed Abydoss" said Janet.  
  
General Hammond nodded with sadness. "Please keep me informed"  
  
"Yes, sir, I will" said Janet.  
  
"Okay, dismissed" said Hammond.  
  
Skaara is in a bright white room waiting somebody. Suddenly a glowy ball entered in the room.  
  
"Tobay! Where the hell have you been?!" yelled Skaara. "Oma Desala forbides us to leave the room".  
  
"Who cares what she says" whispered to himself Tobay as he was leaving the room.  
  
"Tobay wait, we have to talk!" shouted Skaara but Tobay didn't turned back to looked at him and kept walking. Skaara stepped toward him and squeezed his arm to get Tobay's attention.  
  
"Dammit Tobay. What are you trying to do?! Leave Daniel alone!" yelled Skaara.  
  
"You wanna forget him? The fact that we are dead because of him! No way. I still can't believe his alive again. I mean, how can they reward him for killing Abydoss?! But he'll pay, at least now he knows he's living a live he doesn't deserve to have".  
  
"You MUST leave him alone" threated Skaara.  
  
"Yeah? What if I don't leave him alone? What would you do?" he laughed. "You CAN'T do anything".  
  
Before Skaara could say anything else Tobay turned into a glowy ball and left the room.  
  
I'm sorry to have taken a long time to update the story. I hope the waiting has been worthwhile! Come on, rewiev it, please! ( What do you think?) 


	3. chapter 3

Lost memory by Nehebka - Chapter 3  
  
After the briefing, Jack decided to visit Daniel in the infirmary. He found him lying in the bed and reading some reports.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" asked Jack.  
  
Daniel stopped reading and glanced up at Jack. "Could you have a word with Janet? She's insisting I stay here but I'm fine" said Daniel.  
  
He thought it was wiser to keep Daniel in the infirmary where he could be check up from time to time, at least until they catch Tobay. But he didn't say anything of this to Daniel, he just shook his head.  
  
"Well" said Jack changing the subject to talk "What are you reading?" asked as he took one of the reports that lied on the bed.  
  
"Some reports of SG-1 that Jonas gave me. It's amazing what there's out there, new cultures and languages!" said Daniel.  
  
Jack smiled. This was the Daniel he knew, he was recovering his enthusiasm, the thrill to discover and explore new cultures. And of course, his tradition to not do what Janet told him, he was supposed to be resting but it haven't passed five minutes that he had books and reports in his hands. But all these thoughts were interrupted when Daniel stood up.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" said Jack alarmed.  
  
Daniel turned back a little surprised for such reaction.  
  
"Just to the bathroom" said and then got into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
Jack shook his head, he was becoming a paranoid, he needed to sit down and relax.  
  
Daniel looked up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard explosions and screams that made him reopened them. He looked around but nothing had changed. He sighed again because he thought he had just imagined it. Then he looked at the mirror again and saw Tobay's face reflected there.  
  
"Please-leave-me-alone" whispered Daniel as he avoid to look up to Tobay again.  
  
"Leave you alone?" said Tobay and then laughed. He took a couple of steps forward to come close to the archaeologist. "You still don't remember who you are, huh?" whispered in Daniel's ear. "Let me refresh your memory. You're Danyer Jackson, the one who disturbed our peaceful lifes when you appeared through the chapp'ai".  
  
Daniel glanced up, not able to cope what he was hearing.  
  
"You had a beautiful wife that you didn't deserve. She deserved a better man but Kasuf gave her to you as a present. She NEVER loved you at all!" said Tobay.  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and saw Sha'ree's face. This couldn't be true. He felt that he loved very much this woman. And he felt that she loved him too.  
  
"You're lying" mumbled Daniel while he shook his head. He didn't want to hear anymore.  
  
"She's dead because of YOU. YOU reopened the Chapp'ai and because of that the goaulds were able to come back to Abydoss. When they arrived, YOU weren't there to protect your wife. YOU failed her. You joined a program called SG-1 and visited other planets. Gods didn't like your trips to other planets. YOU made the Gods angry. They attack Abydoss as a punishment for YOUR actions. You asked us to fight against them and they kill us as well as Abydoss. YOU DON'T DESERVE-"  
  
"Stop" yelled out Daniel interrupting him. He hit his fits against the bathroom mirror. He felt so angry with himself, how can he have been so stupid! They were killed because of him, it was his fault. He hit so hard that he broke the mirror and hurt his fists.  
  
Tobay smiled at Daniel smugly when he saw that look on Daniel's face. Guilt. Total guilt. At least now he knew he was living a life he didn't deserve.  
  
"Hey Daniel, are you ok?" asked Jack with concern from outside. He tried to open the door of the bathroom but it was locked. "Dammit Daniel, answer me!" shouted Jack.  
  
But Daniel didn't answer, he slide down the corner and pulled his head into his knees and huddled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" croaked Daniel and started to cry.  
  
"Sorry? Did you say sorry? It's too late to apologize. WE ARE DEAD" whispered Tobay at his ear.  
  
"Daniel open the door or I'll break it down!" shouted Jack.  
  
When he didn't get any answer he stepped back and charged against the door with his right side of his body. When Tobay heard the slamming against the door, he turned into a bright glowly ball and left. The second time Jack charged against the door, it opened. He got into the bathroom and saw the broken mirror.  
  
"What the hell-" mumbled Jack. But he didn't finish the sentence, when he saw Daniel on the floor. He ran towards Daniel and kneeled beside him. He gathered the archaeologist and cradle him.  
  
"Easy Daniel, easy" whispered Jack.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I-I fail." moaned Daniel.  
  
"What did it happen?" asked Janet from the doorway when she saw that mess in the bathroom.  
  
"I kill them Jack" croaked Daniel.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" exclaimed Jack.  
  
"Abydoss, I-I kill them" mumbled, he couldn't breath.  
  
"What?!" shouted Jack, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You didn't kill them" said softly.  
  
But Daniel remained silent, he was cradling his injured fists against his chest and struggled to breath.  
  
Janet kneeled beside him, his paleness scared her. She laid a hand on Daniel's forehead and felt he was cold. She bent down to take his vitals.  
  
"He's in shock" shouted Janet. "Come on Daniel try to calm down" But the archaeologist didn't answer, each minute that passed was harder and harder for him to breath, and he began to close his eyes, he was so tired. "Come on Daniel stay with me!" said Janet trying to avoid Daniel lose consciousness. "It-it's all my fault" mumbled Daniel before he fell in the completely darkness. He could hear a distant voice to keep fighting but he was tired, life had lost his meaning. He was a failure.  
  
First of all, thanks for your reviews don't stop please!:P That encourage me to go on the story. What do you think of this chapter? 


	4. chapter 4

Lost memory by Nehebka  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Daniel lied asleep in the infirmary bed.  
  
"Wake up" whispered softly a woman's voice.  
  
The archaeologist opened his eyes slowly. When he saw her face, he pulled away from the woman who leaned over him.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" asked Daniel confused. The woman smiled sadly while she fondled his cheek but didn't say anything. Daniel looked at her carefully. "Sha'ree?"  
  
"It's me my husband. Don't be frightened, you're not alone. You must get over and return to your travels through the Chapp'ai".  
  
"Why?" sighed Daniel. "What's the meaning to travel to another planets if I only cause disaster and death wherever I go" said, his eyes were full of tears.  
  
"You've done good things too, Danyer. You saved us from the false God Ra"  
  
"But I got you killed" croaked Daniel.  
  
"That's not true my love" said Sha'ree pitiful "Ammonet killed me. I know you did everything you could to save me. I don't blame you. Don't blame yourself". Daniel was about to say something when Sha'ree continue talking. "You always wanted to save people so badly that it tore you apart when you couldn't. But sometimes you can not save everybody".  
  
"I'm so tired-"  
  
"I know my love. But you can't give up"  
  
Daniel shook his head, he couldn't stop thinking what Tobay have said him about Abydoss and its destruction.  
  
"That wasn't your fault, you didn't killed the people of Abydoss, Anubis did" said Sha'ree sweetly.  
  
"I'm so confused" said shaking his head and closing his eyes.  
  
"You will remember" said fondling his hair.  
  
"How do you know?" asked looking at her again.  
  
"You're just gonna have to trust me" answered Sha'ree. Daniel nodded. "Now my love you must wake up, you're friends are waiting for you. Your journey isn't over".  
  
"Please don't leave me".  
  
"I haven't left your side Danyer. And I'm not going to. I'll always be with you. I love you"  
  
Then she stroked his face and kissed him. He touched Sha'ree's face and mumbled " I love you too Sha'ree" as he went back to sleep.  
  
************  
  
In the infirmary, Jack is standing at the end of Daniel's bed.  
  
"Come on, Daniel, you have to wake up" whispered Jack as he walked to the side of the bed "Daniel, you can't die on me now". He turned back to look at Janet "Why doesn't he wake up?!"  
  
"I don't know" sighed Janet "His blood pressure is alright and I couldn't find anything wrong in him. He should have awake" said as she looked at him concerned.  
  
"I love you too, Sha'ree" mumbled Daniel in his dreams.  
  
Jack sighed. It seemed that Daniel remembered Sha'ree. Then he probably know that she was dead. Jack had tried to avoid him this painful memory but it was impossible. Little by little, Daniel would remember the death of his parents, his grandfather Nick and how he ignored him when he was a kid. poor Daniel, thought Jack. Then he remembered Tobay and wondered what would he has told him. Would he have told him all these? Jack shook his head, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that Daniel wouldn't be alone, he could rely on him. But all these thoughts were interrupted when Daniel opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" said Jack. "We began to worry about you, thought you would never wake up"  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Two days" said Janet who came closer to him to check his pulse and shine a light in his eyes. "Well, it's good to have you back, Doctor Jackson" said as she smiled at him. "Ok, don't stay to long, he needed to rest" said looking at Jack.  
  
"Rest? But he had been sleeping two days, I'd say he's tired of resting!" joked Jack, but Janet looked at him with a serious look. "ok, ok doc, whatever you say" said Jack. Janet turned around and left the room.  
  
"Well, how are you?" said Jack as he sat in a chair next to Daniel.  
  
"Fine" said Daniel, then he doubted for a moment and confessed "well, maybe I'm a little hungry".  
  
"Do my ears deceive me, is really Doctor Daniel Jackson, saying he's hungry?" Daniel smiled shyly and nodded. "Well, let's see what I can find".  
  
Jack turned back and left the room. A few minutes later, he appeared with a large serving dish where there was chicken and fried potatoes.  
  
"Bon appetite" said Jack.  
  
The archaeologist sat up in bed, took the knife and the fork and started to eat. Suddenly he stopped eating and looked at Jack seriously.  
  
"Thanks" said Daniel.  
  
"Your welcome" said Jack not sure what was Daniel talking about.  
  
"I suddenly remembered something. I lied in the infirmary bed, dying. I could feel how you were trying to heal me but I chose to ascend. They wouldn't have ever let me go but you did. I asked you and you did, no matter how hard was this for you. I don't know if I ever told you, but thanks".  
  
Jack held his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back with us".  
  
Daniel nodded. "Me too" whispered to himself. Then in the corner he saw Sha'ree standing up. She smiled at him and nodded her head. Daniel opened his mouth to say something but when he was about to say something, Sha'ree vanished. The archaeologist smiled and continue eating. Sha'ree was right, he would remember. Now he didn't feel so helpless because he realized he was at home at last, SG-1 was his home and Sha'ree will always be with him. He would never be alone again.  
  
Don't worry it is not the end! :P 


	5. chapter 5

Lost Memory by Nehebka Chapter 5  
  
"How is Daniel?" asked Sam as she saw Jack walking down the corridors. Jack stopped and turned around smiling-  
  
"Well, I have to confess that I think he's getting over" admitted Jack happily. "He's eating, sleeping and he's starting to remember. Janet is thinking about discharging him from the infirmary".  
  
"Don't you think it would be unwise...?" said Sam with concern. "I mean, Tobay is still out there, and until we find him, Daniel isn't save-" whispered Sam.  
  
"Colonel!" shouted an unsettled Janet "Daniel's gone!".  
  
"Gone? What do you mean gone?" asked Jack in disbelief.  
  
"He was supposed to be resting but-" said Janet.  
  
"Did you check-? interrupted Jack.  
  
"-in his office, but it was empty" interrupted him too. "No one saw him leave, so I think he's still here".  
  
"Have you notified Hammond?" asked Jack.  
  
"No but-"  
  
"Then don't do it, at least not yet. We'll find him" said Jack.  
  
At that moment Teal'c walked into the corridor.  
  
"Hey, O'Neill, what's wrong?" asked Teal'c as he saw their worried faces.  
  
"Daniel's gone" said as he shook his head.  
  
"I think I know where he is. I saw him about ten minutes ago and he said me he wanted to go out for some fresh air. I told him it was unwise to leave the base so he went to the topside".  
  
"Why did you let him alone?!" shouted Sam.  
  
"I asked me to. I said he needed to be alone, so I agreed" nodded Teal'c.  
  
Daniel breath deeply. He was sat with his back to a tree. He watched at the stars. He felt he could be like these for hours and never get tired. He had recover the hope, he was beginnig to remember who he was. He feel SG-1 was his family, he was at home at last. A glowing light ball appeared in front of Daniel, and appeared Tobay. "What do you want?" asked Daniel.  
  
"You must pay for what you have done" said Tobay. Daniel shook his head.  
  
"Please leave me alone". "Oh, don't worry, I'll leave you soon. But first of all you must face your crimes" said Tobay as he touched his head with both hands.  
  
Memories assailed Daniel. Noise thundering around him. People yelling. These voices barraged his ears, but the words were lost to him. He could feel their fear and desesperation. Everyone running. Deafening! The ground seemed to buck beneath his feet. Suddenly he felt a huge explotion and the scream stopped. Anubis had sent his bomb to Abydoss and everybody died.  
  
"Noooo" moaned Daniel. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head, he felt so helpless. He could feel their pain, and do nothing at all, a few more tears flowed down over his flushed cheeks slowly, he drop into his knees and hide his face between his hands and sobbed.  
  
Another glowing light ball appeared, it was Skaara. He couldn't bear to sit back and do nothing. Skaara was about to walk over to kneel before his broher-in-law.  
  
"Don't interfere Skaara" said Tobay who went in front of him, not letting approach to Daniel. "It's not of your business".  
  
"You must stop Tobay. Daniel did his best to save us and you know it".  
  
"Really?" said Tobay in disbelief. "What do you say Daniel?" asked him as he turned back and looked at him. "You encouraged us to fight, and you let us died".  
  
"It was MY fault" moaned Daniel as memories assailed once again. He heard again the noise thundering around him, the people yelling frightened and then the explotion. However, this time it started again from the beginning. Daniel thought it would never stop.  
  
"Tobay that's enough" said a sweet voice of a woman.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who is here. Oma Desala. How grateful we are from your presence" said Tobay ironily.  
  
"The elders have sent me to stop you. But you have time to regret and save your soul" said as Tobias smiled sarcastly. She shook her head and sighed.  
  
"You can do whatever you want but first I will kill you" whispered Tobay as walked towards Daniel quickly. In his hand a ball of fire lighted and he pointed it to Daniel. When he was about to throw to him when Oma Desala moved her hand and Tobay vanished forever.  
  
"It's over now" whispered Oma Desala as she kneeled beside the archaeologist. "Everything will be alright. And Daniel, you must remember that your friends are here with you. You must share your grief and draw comfort and strength from them. Let them help you".  
  
Daniel glanced up and saw a beautiful woman dressed in white, she was lighted by a white light. Daniel looked at her carefully, he felt that he knew her. While he looked at her, he knew nothing bad could happen to him, he felt save. But before he could say anything, she approched to him, kissed his forehead and vanished. Daniel sighed. He shook his head, it had been his thought, He couldn't stop thinking about Abydoss' attack.  
  
"Danyer-" said Skaara. He was worried about his brother in law, he wasn't sure he would be able to cope with these memories.  
  
"Will you ever be able to forgive me, Skaara?" croaked Daniel staring at the floor.  
  
"Forgive you, Danyer?" repeated, confused as he walked over to him. Daniel lowered his blue eyes in shame and guilt.  
  
"If I hadn't unburied the Stargate, if only you had escape instead of trying to fight..." whispered Daniel shaking his head.  
  
"I don't blame you. I didn't lie when I said you did the best you could Danyer. And neither does my father or any other. We are grateful for what you tried to do".  
  
But Daniel didn't listen to him. He stood up and walked away from Skaara. He staggered from one side to another, he still felt dizzy as a result of what Tobay had done to him.  
  
"Pl-please live me alone" whispered Daniel aimlessly.  
  
Please, please review!! 


	6. chapter 6

Lost Memory by Nehebka Chapter 6  
  
When Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Janet arrived in the topside, they saw Daniel sitting on the floor and staring off into the space.  
  
"Daniel?" asked Janet as she kneeled in front of him. She switched on her flashlight but found no respond in his pupils. "He's in shock. We better get him in the infirmary".  
  
For two days Daniel lied in the bed, there was no sign that he would wake up. For these two days, the archaeologist has never been alone. Sam, Teal'c, Jack and Jonas took turns.  
  
"Come on Danny" breathed Jack "You gotta come back from wherever it is that you've gone":  
  
Jack felt a hand on his shoulder:  
  
"You mustn't lose hope. He will wake up" said Jonas. "You look tired, you should eat something and sleep". Jack was about to argue but Jonas interrupted him before he said anything. "I'll stay here, don't worry. If there's any new I'll let you know".  
  
"Thanks Jonas" said Jack and left the infirmary.  
  
Jonas sat next to Daniel's bed. He watched the readings on the monitor and sighed. Suddenly Daniel opened his eyes, awaking at last form that endless sleep. He didn't say anything, he just look around the infirmary and saw Jonas sitting beside him.  
  
"Doctor Jackson, at last you have woken up! We were worried, thought you'd never wake up! Should I call doctor Fraiser?" asked Jonas.  
  
"No, it's ok, I'm fine" Jonas looked at Daniel with disbelief. "Really I'm alright" said once again Daniel as Jonas nodded.  
  
Neither of them said anything for the next minutes. In the infirmary was as quite as the grave. What really worried in Jonas were all the words Daniel didn't say.  
  
"I know maybe it is not of my business but... do you remember what happened when you where on the topside?"  
  
Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Tobias came again, I don't really know how he did but I suddenly remembered what have happened in Abydoss. I could feel the pain and hear the screams when Anubis attacked them. I-It was horrible. They shouldn't have died".  
  
"You shouldn't blame yourself" interrupted Jonas.  
  
Daniel took a deep breath to calm down "I-I need to be alone if you don't mind" said as he turned to the other side of the bed.  
  
"No!" yelled Jonas. Daniel looked at him surprised by his reaction. "You didn't killed them doctor Jackson, Anubis did"  
  
"Does the pain ever go away?" asked Daniel.  
  
Jonas shook his head. "Time eases it to some degree. You'll get over it, and we will be here at your side. But you have to let us help you"  
  
"I don't deserve this-"whispered Daniel overwhelmed.  
  
"That's were you are wrong. You are a good person doctor Jackson. You risked your own life for Kelowna, you saved my planet. If it hadn't been for you, that bomb would have exploded and Kelowna and all its people disappeared" said Jonas.  
  
"You never give up Daniel" said Carter who has just entered in the room. "Do you remember when Jack and I got lost in Antartida in our way returning through the stargate. We would have died if it hadn't been for you. We could be on any of a million planets, and if you hadn't figure out which one, we would have faced a frigid death".  
  
"And even when you ascended, you never leave us alone" said Jack who had just entered in the infirmary with Teal'c. Teal'c nodded. "You were always with me when Ba'al tortured me-"  
  
"And you encouraged me to hang on when I shared my symbiot with Bra'tac" said Teal'c.  
  
"No matter how hard things were, you never gave up Daniel. We always knew we could count on you" said Jack.  
  
"SG-1 can't go without you" said Sam.  
  
The archaeologist was overwhelmed by the love his friends have shown towards him.  
  
"Listen your friends Dany'er" said a sweet voice from the corner. Daniel turned around and saw Shar'ee. "They speak the thruth Dany'er. Your journey isn't over yet, you will travel among the gods again" said Shar'ee as she walked towards him. He fondled his cheek and kissed him. "I'll always be at your side my husband. I love you" said and then disappered.  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
-Two weeks later-  
  
"Are you ready?" said Jack as he moved closer to Daniel.  
  
"Are you kidding? I feel like to see the tablet that SG-4 has showed me in pictures! I guess it is written at least in twenty different dialects. Can you imagine what does it mean?" said happily Daniel as he took the firt steep towards the Stargate event horizon.  
  
"No, I have no idea, but I'm sure you'll tell me" said Jack shaking his head but glad to see the Daniel he knew completely recovered. He waited until Sam, Jonas and Teal'c walked through the event horizon and then turned torwards general Hammond.  
  
Hammond's voice rang out from the loudspeaker. "Good luck SG-1".  
  
Jack nodded and crossed the stargate.  
  
-The end-  
  
I thought it would never be, but finally I manage to finnish my first fanfic. Thanks to those who have showed your support by sending me your reviews, this story is not only mine but also yours.  
  
Story is finnished but reviews are still welcome! I'd love to hear your feedback please! 


End file.
